Fighting For soup
by roxan1930
Summary: Po and the Five are starving when it's time for dinner and when the soup is done things get a little out of hand.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda cause if I did there would be a third movie where Po would meet his real parents and he and Tigress would fall in love.**

**Fighting For Soup**

The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were all sitting in the kitchen for dinner and they were starving as they didn't have breakfast and lunch because that day a lot of badits had come to the Valley of Peace and because our heroes had to fight them all off they never had the time to go and eat something.

Now Po was busy cooking some nice soup but the problem was that it took a while before it was warm and because of the delicious scent of the soup the warriors only got more hungry.

"Po, how hot is it now?" Mantis asked in a whiney voice.

"Not much hotter then five seconds ago when you asked for the last time." the panda said getting a little annoyed.

"Awwwww!" Mantis yelled slaming his head on the table.

Crabe rolled his eyes and petted the back of the insect next to him.

"You know, you're only making the waiting worse for yourself by keeping asking how hot it is twelve times in every minute." Tigress said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone while not looking away from her chop-stick-fight with Monkey wich she and the primate were doing in the hope of getting destracted from the smell and to kill time.

"Now, now, everyone just stay calm and think about something else. Like… Why won't Fung and his gang ever learn tp leave the Valley alone and take on a real job?" Viper tried to make sure there wouldn't break out a fight.

"Fung and his gand never learn because they are all idiots." everyone else said in unison.

Viper sweat-dropped at that.

"I… guess you guys are right." she sighed.

Deciding to help his reptilian friend a little Crane said "Let's talk about…"

"We're not going to talk about the weather!" everyone else yelled and now was Crane's turn to sweat-drop.

"How hot is the soup now?" Mantis asked again.

Groaning Po got up and walked to the pan where the soup was in and he already prepared himself to tell the tiny master it still wasn't done but just as he was about to say that he froze.

"Po? What's up, buddy?" Monkey asked in concern when the panda stopped moving.

"The soup is ready!" the big black and white bear yelled puring the soup in a huge bowl.

"What?" everyone else yelled in supirse.

"See? I told you that thinking about something else would help." Viper said sweetly cocking her head to the side.

"Sure…" everyone else said rolling their eyes before all six students turned to the big bowl that Po was now holding.

"Allright, I'm going to grab six smaller bowls for us and-" Po tried to say but was cut off by the Furious Five.

"I get to go firts!" they all yelled and everyone including Po started wrestling for the soup.

Meanwhile Shifu had just finished his meditation and was calmly walking towards to kitchen hoping to get something to eat.

The reason why he wasn't starving was because while his students had been fighting bandits in the village that day he himself had used the time they were away to have breakfast and lunch.

He had almost reached the kitchen when he heard a crash come out of it.

Feeling alarmed the old red panda run to the door and opening it where his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"Master Shifu!" Viper yelled alarmed looking at him with wide eyes.

"Mmmff!" Monkey tried to say something but it was hard to tell what he ment as Viper had tied her whole body around the simians head while he himself tried to pull her off of him.

Monkey's tail wasin Po's hand while the panda's other hand had a bowl filled with soup in it.

Po had one eyes closed as some soup had gotten into his face but with his open eye he was also staring at Shifu.

Tigress was standing on Po's shoulders with all for of her feet and fors ome reason she was biting in the panda's ear and her reaction on her master's appearance was one simple "Mew."

"Ummm…" Mantis tried to come up with a excuse from Po's arm.

And last but not least there was Crane standing next to his friends without his hat, letting one wing hang losely by his side as the other one covered his face.

"I don't know these people." the avian said but the soup he was covered in said otherwise.

In fact, they were all covered in soup.

"Please dont try to explain this to me. I don't even wanna know that happened here." Shifu said before walking over to Po, grabbing the bowl of soup and walking out of the kitchen.

It took a moment for the remaining animals in the kitchen to relise what happened but when it did they all yelled "HEY! THAT WAS OUR SOUP!"

**The End**

**Hey guys! I got inspired for this story by a fanart I saw in Devaintart. Please R&R and check out my page for my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
